Sweet Surrender
by Sih
Summary: Um acidente numa escola faz dez vítimas entre elas, Deanna, uma garota que vai descobrir sentimentos até aquele momento ocultos em relação a uma pessoa, que é a principal suspeita de ter cometido o crime.


Diário de Deanna Cartwright

"Hoje aproveitei para dar uma retomada nas lições de Matemática que a senhora Rose passou para mim como trabalho extra, afinal, depois da minha recuperação e a de meus colegas, as aulas voltarão, juntamente com a formatura. Nem acredito que falta apenas uma semana para a tão esperada festa de formatura, vou reencontrar meus queridos amigos e comemorar minha entrada na faculdade!"

Deanna parou o que estava fazendo para se concentrar no barulho de fechadura que estava vindo da porta. Pela delicadeza com que ela fora aberta, ela já imaginava quem poderia ser...

- Eu vou ficar, já entrei no quarto, será que você é cego? Ah, vai se foder!

- Bom dia para você também, Alicia! Está uma linda manhã para...

- Vai se foder você também, sua maluca!

-... para dar um passeio no pátio desse belo hospital, você não acha?

Deanna tinha que admitir que adorava ver o esforço que Alicia fazia para ficar sem lhe dar um soco na cara. Ela sabia que desde o acidente do colégio, Alicia era a principal suspeita, e que agora, ela deveria "dançar conforme a música" perante os olhos atentos dos policiais. Imagine só, uma garota independente em todos os sentidos – até de consciência – tendo que se comportar como uma moça de família... Era hilário.

Alicia sentou-se num que ficava de frente para a cama de Deanna, lendo um jornal que pegara do policial que a obrigara a ficar até as cinco da tarde na companhia daquela que lhe causava momentos um tanto quanto estressantes...

- Hoje escutei uma música que acho que você ia gostar, Alicia... – Alicia continuava lendo como se a conversa não fosse com ela – Se não me engano, a letra era mais ou menos assim: _Nos campos rupestres eu sentia/ o vento bater na minha face/ sentindo o doce soprar do teu nome/ passando como uma flecha pelo meu ouvido_... – A garota baixara o jornal de modo que desse para encarar Deanna gesticulando enquanto tentava reproduzir a tal música.

- Então é isso? Além de eu ter que ficar enfurnada nesse hospital, ainda vou ter que agüentar você cantando? Mas que inferno... – Levantou o jornal novamente, o que fez Deanna desanimar um pouco em sua cantoria – A propósito, essa banda é um lixo... _Konors Break _foi a banda mais _poser _que já ouvi na minha vida.

Deanna olhou para a janela enquanto as cortinas balançavam com o leve vento que soprava. Alicia podia não perceber, mas a música fazia muito sentido... Ainda mais naquele momento.

oOo

Alicia estava sentada no parapeito de uma pequena ponte que cortava um igualmente pequeno rio que passava perto da delegacia. Escorregou a mão até o bolso de sua jaqueta surrada e pegou uma carteira de cigarros. Fazia muito frio naquela noite, não dando para distinguir a fumaça de cigarro da sua própria respiração.

- Esse cigarro pode te matar...

- Não sei por que a morte não seria apropriada, senhor investigador – Cada palavra cuspida de Alicia continha uma dose de desprezo. Qualquer psicólogo de porta de banheiro saberia que havia algo de errado com a garota.

- Você sabe muito bem que não pode fazer nada antes de contar a verdade, Alicia...

- O que o senhor quer ouvir? Que fui eu a culpada por aquele idiota do Marck entrar atirando na sala de aula? Que eu deveria ter me atirado na frente da arma? Que eu tinha que ter prometido a alma para aquele filho da puta tirar aquela idéia infeliz da cabeça? Que eu deveria ter me matado no lugar dele... – A garota apagara o cigarro no próprio parapeito da ponte e começou a andar em direção a margem – Olha, se você quer saber, meu maior desejo hoje, era ter sido atingida por uma maldita bala... Quem sabe assim eu poderia vagar em paz sem ser perseguida por policiais, _Deannas ou seja_ lá o diabo que for.

- Alicia, entenda de uma vez por todas, eu não quero que você diga o que eu quero ouvir... Quero a verdade, somente a verdade!

Alicia subiu o zíper da jaqueta até o fim, deixando o mínimo de seu pescoço de fora e correu. Correu em direção do nada, como sempre fazia, deixando apenas as marcas de sua bota no chão úmido.

oOo

- Deanna, tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você, filha – Senhor Cartwright estava preocupado com a visita inesperada do investigador Ryan, sua filha não estava em boas condições para conversas, ainda mais se tratando do acidente.

- Olá Deanna. Eu sou Ryan, o investigador que está cuidando do caso de seu colégio. Eu fiquei sabendo que alguém anda visitando você ultimamente... Alicia Browning, para ser mais exato, estou certo? - Deanna respondia ao investigador apenas acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, deixando claro sua expressão interrogativa – Pois bem, Alicia é suspeita do crime que aconteceu em sua escola, Deanna. Ela conhecia o garoto que atirou a queima roupa em sua sala de aula naquele dia – Cada palavra pronunciada pelo investigador cortava como uma navalha o coração de Deanna que o escutava com muita atenção – Então, eu gostaria que você ajudasse um pouco nas investigações. O pouco que você fará será muito para o andamento do caso.

A garota baixou a cabeça pensativa. O silêncio do quarto era constrangedor, afinal, seus pais e Ryan esperavam ansiosos por sua resposta.

- Senhor Ryan – Deanna continuava com a cabeça baixada – O senhor acha mesmo que Alicia tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo que aconteceu conosco? Que a alma dela é tão podre de chegar ao ponto de matar nove pessoas me deixar ferida? – Os olhos da garota começaram a marejar. Seus pais tentaram a acolher como sempre faziam, mas Deanna levantou-se da cama com ar autista, encarando o investigador – Alicia pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo. Ela poder ser má comigo, mesmo eu sendo doce com ela, pode conhecer mais palavrões que um grupo de punks revoltados, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, seria capaz de erguer a mão para uma pessoa, que dirá matá-la!

- Eu gostaria muito que isso fosse verdade Deanna. Mas eu ainda preciso de provas para inocentar Alicia. E para isso, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Pergunte a ela sobre o que ela sabia sobre o caso. Pergunte se ela tinha conhecimento dos planos de Marck...

- Nós não tocamos nesse assunto...

- Então toque, minha filha! Essa garota precisa ir para a cadeia...

- ELA NÃO É CULPADA! – A reação não foi esperada por nenhuma alma daquela sala. Nem por Deanna, que parecia acordar do estado de transe que entrara segundos antes. – Ela não fez nada...

- Deanna, se você tem tanta certeza, pergunte a ela. Assim, você ajuda a inocentá-la.

oOo

Deanna estava fazendo seu passeio costumeiro pelo gramado do hospital. Precisava pensar em alguma forma de tocar naquele assunto com Alicia sem que ela fugisse como sempre fazia. Já havia pensado em mentir para o investigador que Alicia confessara não ter falado com o tal Marck... Mas mentir... Nunca fizera isso, exceto o dia que mentiu para sua babá que tinha comido apenas um pedaço de bolo, quando havia sido dois... Mas isso era tão infantil, ela tinha quatro anos de idade... Nada comparado com tudo o que estava passando agora. E se ela abrisse logo o jogo e dissesse que precisava de sua ajuda? Não... Isso também não iria ajudar. Eram tantos os pensamentos na cabeça da garota que o mais importante ela não estava levando tão a sério, embora já tivesse lhe custado várias e várias noites de sono. Por que se importava com Alicia? Por que se preocupava tanto com aquela garota que nunca lhe demonstrava amizade, nenhum pedido de desculpas pelas coisas horríveis que dizia...

- Enfermeira, socorro, a maluca conseguiu se desvencilhar da camisa de força! – Aquela frase lhe soara um tanto familiar. Era ela. Só podia ser.

- Por que você me trata desse jeito? O que eu fiz pra você, Alicia?

- Você? Nada... É uma forma de me cobrar de tudo o que aquele investigadorzinho de porta de cadeia me faz... Nada pessoal... – Alicia sentara em um banquinho debaixo de uma grande árvore perto do laguinho que contornava o hospital.

- Alicia, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... Na verdade, lhe perguntar...

- Ah... Pergunte e pare de fazer essa cara...

- Eu queria saber... Em relação ao garoto do dia... Você sabe, do garoto que fez isso – Deanna ergueu a mão em direção a cabeça, onde a bala a havia pego de raspão – Eu só queria saber se você sabia do que ele pretendia fazer...

- Muito bem, onde está o microfone? Ou o gravador, ein? Não importa. Eu vou lhe dizer... O Marck havia me falado sobre o lance de entrar atirando no colé. O Marck havia me falado sobre o lance de entrar atirando no colpedido de desculpas pelas coisas horrava de sua ajuda? Aliciaagio, até me mandou ficar em casa naquele dia. Eu pensei que ele não seria capaz de fazer aquela besteira, tá bom? – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela pele clara de Alicia, carregando junto a forte maquiagem – Eu tentei convencê-lo a desistir daquilo... Mas ele não me ouviu, dizia que eu era a única pessoa que prestava naquela merda de escola. E agora eu estou aqui, sendo acusada de uma coisa que eu não tenho nada a ver... Mas que merda!

- Eu sei... – Alicia dirigiu o olhar para Deanna. Realmente não esperava por aquela confissão – Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com o assassinato, eu sei que você foi vítima também...

- Como você pode saber? – Deanna não precisou responder verbalmente. Seu olhar já transmitia todas as palavras impossíveis de expressar naquele momento.

- Eu apenas sei, Alicia... Apenas sei...

Alicia levantou do banco ainda vidrada no castanho dos olhos de Deanna. Era uma sensação incrível aquela que estava sentindo. Deanna se aproximou de Alicia e tocou delicadamente em seu rosto, limpando o rastro de maquiagem e lágrima que ainda havia, se aproximando cada vez mais do corpo da outra. Agora entendia o porquê de seu interesse por Alicia. Estava apaixonada por ela!

- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para você, Deanna... Você tem uma vida perfeita, pais que te amam, uma vaga na faculdade mais importante do país e eu... Não tenho nada a te oferecer...

- Eu não quero nada disso, Alicia... Eu só quero você!

Alicia tomou Deanna nos braços e juntou seus lábios nos dela, aumentando pouco a pouco a intensidade daquele que seria o primeiro dos muitos beijos que viriam a seguir.

- Eu vou estar contigo para sempre, Alicia. E quero que à partir de hoje você comece a confiar em mim, porque eu nunca vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você...

- Se você diz... Minha maluquinha...

oOo

O caso do acidente da escola Crystal foi solucionado, alegando Alicia inocente, para a alegria de Deanna. As duas conseguiram vaga na mesma faculdade, graças à ajuda de Deanna, que fizeram Alicia estudar como uma louca para passar nos exames.

Nada no mundo conseguiria separá-las. Nem mesmo seus traumas de adolescência...

...Fim...

Acidente


End file.
